


Sleeping With The Television On

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Folie A Deux [4]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross comes home from rehearsal and is a distraction. Jim is exasperated but, as usual, finds it impossible to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Television On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [durinsprinces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/gifts).



> This is Raven's fault. All of it.

It was meant to be a quiet night in.

Of course that was before Ross came home from rehearsal with a spring in his step and horny as hell. Jim, however, was not playing with. He was tired and the Turner restoration was sapping his energy in the best possible way, but it meant that he was frequently tired when he got home.

He’d finally managed to drag himself off the sofa and into the kitchen to make dinner, a simple pasta with fresh pesto, and took it to the sofa with a beer and put his feet up. He switched on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found a Discovery Channel documentary on pandas and settled down to watch it. Ross would be late, his new play taking over his life as his work did. Jim didn’t mind. Being in work made Ross bubbly and joyful and he loved it when his boy was happy.

He finished his dinner and lay back in the dark after putting the lights off, his breathing evening out and his eyelids starting to droop. The lads were next to him and their bodies were warm. Jim was starting to drift, that lovely fuzzy space between asleep and awake, when the door opened. He listened as Ross came in, slamming the door shut as he always did and then dumped his bag on the console table along with whatever shit was in his pockets, mostly gum wrappers and loose change if Jim was to make a prediction. He came stomping in in his big boots, stopping briefly to lean over Jim and snog him upside down, his mouth tasting of Camels and Juicy Fruit.

‘Hey babe.’ he said and Jim smiled back at him. ‘How was your day?’

‘Good.’ Jim replied. Ross straightened up and went into the kitchen, poking around and rattling the pots as he got himself a plate of food. He came back balancing it and two more beers. He sat down next to Jim, handing him the beers. Jim smiled and obliged him, cracking them open and handing Ross’ one to him. He sat and watched as Ross virtually inhaled his pasta. ‘How was rehearsal?’ he tried to get more comfortable as the boys sat up, knowing that there was food in close proximity. They gave Ross their best starving dog looks.

‘Fan-fucking-tastic.’ Ross replied. ‘I can’t believe I’m having this much fun on such an amateur hour production.’ He laughed. ‘The fucking lighting actually went off tonight right in the middle of the main denouement.’ Jim got a little shiver at the perfect pronunciation.

‘I’m glad you’re having fun.’ he said. Ross finished his pasta and got up. He went into the kitchen and came back with the pot. Jim snorted with laughter and shook his head at him. ‘And it’s only a couple of weeks.’

‘Don’t remind me.’ Ross said, his mouth full. ‘I think this one’s going to fly though.’ He squinted at the screen. ‘Are those pandas?’

‘Uh huh.’ Jim said, then sipped his beer. ‘It’s actually very interesting. They have some down at San Diego.’

‘Can we go see them?’ Ross asked and Jim laughed.

‘Course we can.’ he said. He shifted, tucking his bare feet under Ross’ leg. Ross was still snuffling in the pasta pot, occasionally coming up for air. He scraped the last bits up and ate them then caught Jim’s look of affectionate indulgence.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘Pig.’ Jim said, shoving him with his foot. ‘I can’t believe Mathilde lets you get away with eating like that.’

‘That’s only because you’ve never seen her eating _pieds du cochons_. She’s way worse than I am.’ Ross said. He burped loudly and got up to take the pot back to the kitchen. Jim sighed in resignation.

‘You’re an absolute animal.’ he said when Ross sat back down with yet another beer for them both. ‘And why are you feeding me alcohol?’

‘No reason.’ Ross said, throwing his back but still keeping a sidelong gaze on Jim. There was something in the hazel eyes, made black by the dim light. He looked feral and it made Jim feel rather distracted. They sat watching and then Ross leaned down and started to unlace his boots. He got rid of them and then took off his socks and balled them up and chucked them across the trunk. The boys took this opportunity to jump off the sofa chasing after them. Ross chuckled and turned so his legs were tangled up with Jim’s. He dug his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Jim heaved a sigh and leaned over to grab the ceramic bowl that doubled as an ashtray. He handed it across and Ross balanced it on his stomach. The panda documentary came to an end and was followed by one on shipwrecks. That really got Jim’s attention and he was quickly absorbed by it.

Then it started.

To give Ross his dues, it was subtle to begin with. His right foot was resting on Jim’s left thigh and slowly inching up by tiny increments. Jim ignored it until it got to the junction of his leg and body and then looked at Ross, his eyes narrowed. Ross pretended to be watching the TV. He double inhaled the next drag of his cigarette, then blew out a lazy stream of smoke. Jim watched him, arms folded.

‘Are we playing that game tonight?’ he asked and got a flicker of a smile.

‘What game?’ Ross voice was low pitched, just the right side of suggestive. He inhaled again. ‘I don’t know what you’re on about.’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him and then turned back to the TV. He did a mental count. It took exactly twenty-eight seconds for Ross’ foot to come to rest on his cock. He gave him a pointed look. This time the smile was wider, a flash of those gorgeously crooked teeth.

‘You still not playing?’ he asked and the look he got from Ross was heated and straight on. Jim very carefully removed the foot and tucked it next to him. ‘No.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Ross replied. He took one last drag and then leaned over to put the bowl back on the table. He put his cigarette out and then lit another immediately after. He let it sit in the corner of his mouth and leaned back into the sofa. ‘You too tired?’

‘I am all the way past tired and deep down in overtired.’ Jim replied. ‘And I have a long day tomorrow. So either sort yourself out or shut up and leave me alone.’ Then he realised what he’d said and mentally cursed himself. Ross grinned around his cigarette.

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘But don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ He took his mobile out of his front pocket and handed it to Jim. ‘You choose.’ Jim gave him a look but he only smiled in the face of Jim’s disapproval. ‘You said I could sort myself out. That means you have to hold the phone.’ Jim rolled his eyes.

‘Fine.’ he said. ‘But no funny stuff.’ He unlocked the screen and went to Ross’ gallery. ‘Picture or video?’

‘Surprise me.’ Ross was digging down the side of the sofa. He made a triumphant noise and came up with a bottle of lube, no doubt stashed there from their last encounter on the sofa. Jim started flipping through the pictures and videos on Ross’ phone. There was one that made him stop.

‘When and how did you take this?’ he asked and Ross leaned forward, and smiled. It was of Jim lying on the bed, one knee propped up and his arms above his head. The dim lighting showed that it was early morning. He was naked and asleep, his face perfectly angelic in repose.

‘A couple of weeks ago.’ Ross replied. He smiled broadly. ‘That one.’ He was wrestling with his jeans and underwear and finally got them down around his hips, settling into a comfortable position. Jim held up the phone so Ross could see it and propped his elbow on his knee. Ross like to draw things out and it meant that his arm often got tired. He also resolutely refused to look at him. Having Ross jerk off next to him was bad enough, but if he watched then he would want to participate and if he did that then he would get no sleep and he was really tired.

He heard the sound of the lube bottle being pumped and then the slick noise of Ross’ hand on himself. That alone was enough to make him hard, but Jim stuck to his guns and didn’t even attempt a glance.

‘Fuck…’ Ross’ voice was breathy and soft. ‘You know you’re fucking gorgeous, right?’ There was a shift and a quickening of pace.

‘Shut up, Ross.’ he said and there was a soft laugh and then the most outrageously sinful moan. Jim gritted his teeth. Four months of living together and Ross knew exactly how to turn him on. ‘And stop making that noise.’

‘I can’t help it.’ Ross panted. ‘This feels so fucking good.’ There was a beat of silence. ‘Not as good as your hands on me though…’ There was a moment of thrashing around and then Ross’ jeans and boxers sailed past Jim’s face. He closed his eyes and steeled his nerve.

‘I swear if you keep talking, I am getting up and leaving.’ he said. ‘You can fucking play by yourself.’ He opened his eyes again, only to be hit in the face with Ross’ t-shirt. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Ross’ deep laugh was unrepentant. He was moving now, thrusting up into his hand, the other hanging onto the arm of the sofa as he moaned and panted and whined until Jim couldn’t resist anymore and looked at him.

He immediately wished he hadn’t.

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘I’m getting no fucking sleep tonight, am I?’ He let his eyes roam over Ross’ naked body, an expanse of olive skin and black hair. His skin was sheened with sweat from his exertions and the fire that was burning on the other side of the room, and Jim could smell him. It was that delicious earthy note that had dragged him pretty much by the nose into this whole ridiculous situation.

Ross locked onto him with dreamy hazel eyes, his pupils no doubt wide and fixed. He moved so his legs were spread a little wider and Jim watched the sure movements of his hand, the shininess of the lube on his cock and matted in the thick dark curls around it. He smiled at Jim, open mouthed and delirious with want.

‘Got you.’ he breathed.

‘Arrogant bastard.’ Jim said, but his own voice had dropped as the lighting fast flash of heat went through his chest. He put Ross’ phone down on the trunk.

‘Not arrogant.’ Ross replied. ‘I just know you want me.’ He slowed, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock and hissing as he arched up into the touch. ‘You want to put your hands on me, put your cock inside me.’ He gasped a little as Jim moved to face him, draping both long legs over Jim’s thighs.

‘You’re right.’ Jim said. He has horribly hard now, no denying that. But he was determined not to let the little shit have it all his own way. He folded his arms. ‘But if you think I’m going to be a pushover, you’re mistaken.’ He made himself comfortable and then ran one hand over himself. ‘Keep going.’ He locked eyes with Ross. ‘And put your fingers inside yourself.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Ross used his free hand to give him a jaunty salute and then stopped touching himself long enough to grab the lube and reapply. He moved so he was more or less on his back. Jim took hold of him and pulled so he could rest Ross calves against his shoulders. He grabbed one of the cushions and tapped Ross on the hip.

‘Up.’ Ross lifted his hips and Jim slid it in underneath him. ‘Good boy. Now you can keep going.’ He sat and watched as Ross started again, this time also reaching down to sink his fingers inside himself at the same time. Jim watched Ross’ body stretched around the intrusion and felt his down breathing slow down and deepen. He turned his head, kissing and biting the inside of Ross’ knee, his other hand running down Ross’ thigh as he murmured against this skin. ‘So fucking beautiful…’ Ross whined and arched back, his hands starting to speed up.

‘Jim…’ The word was as soft as breathing and what he heard in it made Jim’s heart speed up and stutter in a way nothing else could, not even killing.

‘Yeah, baby?’ he replied and Ross’ dark eyes focused in on him.

‘I want you.’ he said, his voice a little stronger. ‘I need you.’ He gave Jim a smile that melted any residual resistance he may have been harbouring. ‘Please baby.’ He bit his lower lip and moaned and threw his head back and that was it for Jim.

‘You fucking brat.’ he laughed. ‘Get off me.’ Ross dragged himself back up into a sitting position. He sat and watched as Jim got up off the sofa and undressed, then moved so he was standing in front of Ross. He looked down at him and Ross swung his legs off the sofa and put his hands on Jim’s hips. He leaned in, nosing at Jim’s hard cock and Jim ran his fingers through the thick dark hair. Ross looked up at him, one hand around Jim’s cock and then flicked his tongue out to taste the slick gathered at the head. He moved slowly, dragging the flat of his tongue over and around until Jim couldn’t wait anymore and moved his hand to cup Ross’ jaw. Ross understood the unspoken signal and opened his mouth so Jim could slide his cock into it. Ross swallowed him down easily, moaning appreciatively until Jim was all the way in. His breathing picked up as Ross started to move his head, his hands on Jim’s backside to hold him still.

Ross started to suck hard as he moved back and that set a flare off inside Jim. He moved his hands to the sides of Ross’ face and started to thrust. This was part of the game, and Ross relaxed completely. He tilted his head back slightly so he could stare up at Jim and Jim started to move hard and faster, his own voice starting to drown out Ross’ harsh breathing. He kept it as restrained as he could, until Ross blinked slowly at him, those beautiful dark eyes like deep water he could drown in. Jim tightened his grip and Ross nodded ever so slightly and then he started to drive in, choking Ross on his cock until his eyes teared up and shiny streaks tracked down the sides of his face. But he never let go, in fact his hold on Jim got tighter as he pulled him in deeper. He was making little desperate noises as he tried to get Jim as far in as he could. Jim stroked back his hair and ran the tip of his forefinger along Ross’ eyebrow and down his scar until he reached Ross’ mouth. He traced Ross’ lower lip with his thumb and then slowly pulled out.

‘You know what I want.’ he said and Ross got up slowly until they were chest to chest. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then turned Jim around and shoved him onto the sofa. Jim moved until he was flat on his back and Ross climbed on, straddling him and reaching for his cock. He guided Jim into him, sinking down with an exhalation of breath and then shifting to get comfortable. Jim reached back, fingers digging into the arm of the sofa. Ross was tight and hot and felt so incredibly good. Jim watched as he reached for his cigarettes and lit one than steadied himself with one hand on Jim’s stomach and the other on the back of the sofa. He kept it balanced on his lower lip and started to move slowly, leaning back into it so Jim could hit his prostate.

He was so completely unselfconscious, his deep moans vibrating right through Jim’s body. Jim watched him, watched how Ross rolled his hips and arched his back, how he tipped his head back, smoke curling around his face as he exhaled.

‘I could watch you forever like this.’ he breathed and Ross laughed around his cigarette. He inhaled deeply on it and leaned forward to breathe the smoke into Jim’s mouth. Jim took it in and then blew it back out, watching the gleam in Ross’ dark eyes.

‘Yeah?’ he asked, a little teasing note in his voice. He shifted his weight again and moved a little harder. ‘You like this?’

‘I love it.’ Jim replied. He moved his hands to Ross’ hips, thrusting up inside him as Ross pushed down to meet him. ‘I love the way you feel around me.’ Ross leaned over to the trunk, killing the cigarette. He leaned forward, his mouth brushing Jim’s.

‘You ready?’ he asked and Jim smiled his response. Ross chuckled and licked at one dimple. He sat up and braced himself on Jim’s chest with both hands and then started to ride Jim in earnest, rising and falling gracefully. His moans escalated and Jim let his own voice join Ross’ until he could barely distinguish whose voice was whose. He hung on and thrust up as hard as he could, planting his feet against the opposite arm of the sofa to give himself leverage.

‘Oh fuck…’ Ross threw his head back. ‘Yes. Give it to me baby.’ He was bucking frantically, and Jim had to hold on tightly so he didn’t throw himself off. He couldn’t take his eyes away, lost in Ross’ eyes as the feeling inside him curled and swelled and made his toes curl. He reached down, hand on Ross’ cock and started stroking in time with their movements.

Ross’ voice broke and his head dropped. He put his hands on the arm behind Jim’s head, driving back onto him. His body was shaking violently, and when he came it was with an inarticulate shout. He didn’t stop though, just kept moving until Jim felt it hit and he came deep inside Ross. He cried out, staring into Ross’ eyes and seeing Ross smile back at him as he rode him through it, slowing until he was barely moving.

‘See?’ he said, somehow managing to sound utterly wrecked and completely smug at the same time. ‘You always come round to my way of thinking.’ Jim glared at him and grabbed Ross’ hips, thrusting up hard enough to make Ross gasp and bite his lip.

‘You are incorrigible.’ he said and Ross laughed.

‘You fucking love it.’ he retorted, reaching for another cigarette and lighting it. ‘Admit it, your life was boring as fuck before you met me.’

‘I liked my life, thank you.’ Jim replied. He ran both hands down Ross’ sweaty body and then looked down at where Ross’ cum was matted in his chest hair. ‘It was certainly tidier.’

Ross laughed and blew smoke in his face.


End file.
